


Delivery

by CrockBlocked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrockBlocked/pseuds/CrockBlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane orders pizza and let's a confession of love slip through while on the phone. The employee on the other end reciprocates. Well, this is awkward. Jane ends up with a sweet addition to her order. -Based on a wonderful tumblr post-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this drabble is based on a really cute tumblr post found here: http://princeharrehs.tumblr.com/post/46755760920/princeharrehs-omfg-i-just-ordered-pizza-and-as

The warm summer day seemed to last forever. It was the most perfect of days; not too hot with an intermittent breeze that swept through at just the right time to cool you off. It was a day meant to be used for playing in the sun and enjoyed with friends. 

The sky was the brightest blue, not unlike the color of the eyes now gazing longingly upward from behind a pane of glass. These eyes focused now on their reflection in the window. The brunette girl staring back at her had thin lips, the corners of which were pulled down in annoyance. The sigh that escaped them told her sad story of imprisonment and isolation from the golden world just outside. She knew she had brought it upon herself, but it was still a cruel and unusual punishment to be grounded on this most glorious of summer days. She crossed her arms and leaned against the window sill. Even if she weren't grounded, it's not like she could have enjoyed it much anyway. Her father's constant concern for her safety due to her lineage kept her inside and away from the assassins who wanted her dead. 

The teen held a note in her hand. "Jane," it read, "I will be working late tonight. Stay inside and be good. I am very proud of you for obeying me; you know I am only thinking of your safety. Love, Dad."

Jane had spent her day trying to distract herself from the beauty of the world outside her home; a few DVD cases of old movies were stacked by her laptop; a fake moustache and fedora lay on the ground after a good wander around the house in disguise; a few light pink smudges on her Ron Swanson poster tacked above her bed remained as the only evidence of an intimate smooch shared between Jane and her favorite character. Not to mention the thick recipe book forgotten on the kitchen counter downstairs. Usually baking would lift her spirits on the days she was grounded but the sunshine was too bright today to ignore. 

Finally the blue sky dulled to a dusky orange as the sunset concluded the long day. Tearing herself away from the window, Jane checked her pesterchum messages on her laptop. Nothing but the usual drunk ramblings of her best friend, Roxy. She quickly replied. In the silence, Jane's stomach growled. Sick of cake and pastries, she decided on ordering out for once, with some money her Dad never failed to leave her whenever he worked late. 

Digging through a desk drawer of miscellaneous papers, she found a wrinkled take-out menu from the local pizza joint. 

"Thank you for calling Tony's Pizza, can I help you?"

Jane, often very observant, noted the faint southern drawl in the masculine voice that answered her call.

"Uh, yes, could I put in an order for one medium-sized plain cheese pizza?"

"That all?"

"Also a 20 oz. coke, please. That's it."

"Carry-out or delivery?"

"Oh, delivery. The old Crocker Estate. Do you need directions?"

"The Crocker place? Naw, I know it. Okay, ma'am your order will be delivered in a half hour or less."

"Okay, thank you."

"Bye."

"Bye. Love you."

Jane's blood stopped cold. It was an easy mistake since the only person she ever usually called was her father. She knew the guy on the other end heard her. The line went silent, but there was no click. It must have been about half a second after her mistake when she heard his automated response.

"Love you, too." 

More silence. It felt like a year went by before the teen girl could figure out how to respond. Jane was torn between bursting out laughing and profusely apologizing for her blunder. She was about to put the latter into action when the employee started to speak. 

"I hope you're not expecting a discount on the pizza just 'cause we confessed our undying love to each other." 

Jane breathed normally again when she heard the smile in his voice. She chuckled lightly. 

"Shucks, I'm really sorry about that! I'm sorry to say I don't actually love you, it's just a force of habit!"

"You usually tell people you order from that you love them? I mean, I don't blame you, our pizza's the best, but I can't run away with a random customer, you understand."

"No, no, no, that's not what I mean at all!" Jane waved her free hand as if the person was actually in front of her. She felt her cheeks heat up out of embarrassment.

"Wait, are you sayin' you're telling all your take-out places this?"

"No, please, let me explain-!"

"Are you cheating on me?!" 

Jane smacked her palm on her forehead. "No, you're not listening, it was just a mistake, please, I didn't mean any harm!" There was another rest in the conversation and then she heard it. Her wide eyes closed in relief and she released a breath when she realized the employee on the line was laughing. She suddenly felt foolish for thinking he was serious. But his laugh was so gentle and contagious, she found herself joining in. 

"Haha, I'm sorry about that, ma'am, I couldn't help it."

"Quite a prankster's gambit you've got there, hoo hoo!"

They laughed a few moments more until they both calmed down with a sigh.

"Your pizza will be delivered in thirty to forty minutes, ma'am."

Part of Jane's heart slightly sunk. She really enjoyed herself talking to this guy who could make her laugh like that. She nodded before remembering he couldn't see her.

"Ah, yes, thank you." They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Jane lowered the phone and continued to hold it in her hand. It was still warm, and so were her cheeks. She touched one side of her face gently; a small grin grew on her face. With a shrug of her shoulders, she stood up from her desk chair and flopped over onto her bed, the phone falling beside her onto the bed sheets.

She didn't realize how long she had been lying there with her thoughts until a knock on her front door made her roll off her bed. She righted her glasses and smoothed her skirt before answering the door. She halfway expected to open the door to reveal the male she spoke to on the phone. Her mood dipped when it was a blonde girl who stood in her doorway instead of the southern accented employee, but the smell of the fresh pizza perked her right up. As Jane reached for her purse for the tip, the girl held out a napkin. 

"A guy at work gave me this to give to you. He said you'd know what it means? Anyway, thanks for the tip. Have a nice night."

Taking the napkin, Jane nodded a smile in the girl's direction and closed the door. Upon closer inspection, the napkin was scribbled on in cursive orange pen. 

"Hey,

This is sort of cheesy but you are one supreme slice,

Yours truly,

The Guy You Confessed Your Undying Love To (AKA Dirk)"

There was an arrow drawn pointing to the corner of the napkin. Jane turned the little square around but found nothing. Placing the pizza on the counter, she lifted open the first fold. 

"P.S.- You sound adorable when you're flustered."

Jane drew a hand to her lips as she started beaming. She covered her cheeks and felt the embarrassment all over again. She stood there in her kitchen rereading the message until her pizza got cold. Setting the little paper square to the side, she took a big bite of the cheesy slice and hummed as she chewed. For the rest of the night, there was only one name on her lips. 

Dirk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to end it here or go on and maybe have them meet or something.  
> Let me know if you want more <3


End file.
